Movie Date
by LittleBittyGibblet
Summary: Sam and Jules go on a movie date. What could possible go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

"This is gonna be great!" Jules said excitedly. "Yep." Sam said in his normal husky voice. They had been planning this for a while. Since they were partners and everything, sneaking around behind their team's back, which had basically become family, it got hard. But they loved each other, so it didn't matter. They had been together before and the team knew it, but ever since the IA guy came over, they had to be really careful. If their boss found out and kept it a secret, all 3 of them would get fired. But the boss hadn't found out yet. At least, they thought. They hoped.  
>"So what are we going to see?" Jules asked.<br>"I don't know, something scary." Sam replied. Even though Jules was a girl, she was SRU, and she loved a good scary movie.  
>"Absolutely, anything else would be insulting." She joked. Sam laughed.<br>"What?" Jules questioned through her own laugh.  
>"Oh nothing. I just, think your cool." Sam answered.<br>"Oh, well, thank you, I think." Jules thanked him unsure.  
>"No, no, it's a good thing. I like cool girls." He replied. Jules just laughed. A few minutes of listening to the radio passed and then they got to the movie theater.<br>As Sam and Jules walked up to the ticket booth hand in hand, They saw the two people that, at the time, they wanted to be away from. Spike and Natalie. Spike is Sam and Jules's co-worker, and Natalie is Sam's sister. I guess they are on a date too.  
>"Oh no. Sam, what are we gonna do now?" Jules asked worried.<br>"I don't know. Hide?" Sam asked plainly.  
>"Yeah, good plan. Best one we got so far." Jules said.<br>"Yep." Sam replied. "This is gonna be interesting." Jules said. "Absolutely." Sam said sweetly turning to face Jules. He kissed her on the forehead and then put his arm around her. They walked up to the ticket booth like that.  
>"Two tickets for the scariest thing you have." Sam said sweetly. His arm was still around Jules.<br>"You got it." The man behind the counter replied with a smile.  
>"Thanks." Jules said grabbing the tickets. "Y'all have fun!" The guy behind the counter laughed.<br>"We will." Jules said dragging Sam along with the tickets. "Thank you!"  
>"No problem!" The guy behind the counter said. <div> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Jules went to the room number on their tickets. Of course, they had to be there.  
>"There's Spike and Nat." Sam said.<br>"Great. And, they're sitting in the front row! How are we gonna get past them?" Jules asked Sam in a frustrated whisper. "I don't-wait, yes I do." Sam said. "Follow my lead. Sam put his arm around Jules and he turned his face away from Spike and Natalie. Jules quickly caught on. She turned her head away from them too. They started laughing like they were deep into a conversation. They appeared to be an innocent couple without a care in the world. They walked like that all the way up to the top row. They sat in the opposite corner from Spike and Natalie, putting as much distance in between them as possible. After they had sat down and got comfortable, Jules grabbed Sam's hand.  
>"You know what this feels like?" She asked him quietly.<br>"Wrong?" He joked quietly with a smile. "Yeah." she sighed through a laugh. "That and and undercover op." "Yep, just a little bit." After he said that he turned to her with a "We-are-so-bad." smile. Jules smiled back at him then looked down at their hands. Sometime during their conversation, Sam had started to rub her hand. He was sweet like that. But, his smile was right. They were bad. At least, what they were doing was bad.  
>"Oh no!" Jules sighed and threw her head back against the movie theater chair.<br>"What?" Sam asked. "We forgot to get snacks." Jules complained.  
>"No we didn't. Well, I didn't." Sam said reaching into his coat pocket and pulled out 2 bags of candy that he had brought from home.<br>"Oh thank God, Sam." she said excitedly and then reached over to grab her bag. She saw it was her favorite kind of candy. She turned her head and reached over to kiss him on the cheek. But right before her lips touched his cheek, he turned his head and kissed her on the lips. It went on for a second or two. When they broke off, they both had the same thought. "This is right." They looked at each other for a while, then Sam smiled. Jules smiled. Just then, the movie started. They looked away from each other and Sam put his arm around Jules. Jules, feeling comfortable, snuggled up against him.

When the movie ended, they had to get out without being noticed by, well, you know. They had done, well, attempted, to do the same thing that got them in easily, out easily. It didn't really work. Spike had just got a refill on his jumbo sized Coke cup. When Sam and Jules were looking away from Spike and Natalie, they bumped into Spike's cup. The drink spilled all over Sam and Jules. They. Were. Toast. Not to mention, soaked.  
>"Hey man! Watch where you're going?" Spike yelled. "Sorry." Sam said, trying to disguise his voice. Fail. Natalie recognized it. "Sam?" Natalie asked leaning over to see if it was Sam. Sam had his head down, pretending to look at his shirt with the nasty, sticky, impossible to get out, stain. Jules was doing the same thing even though Sam had gotten a bigger dose of the nasty, sticky, impossible to get out, stain.<br>"Sam?" Natalie asked again.  
>"Hey..." Sam said softly looking up. Jules still kept her head down. Just in case there was a chance that she could get out of there not recognized. "And, Jules, I'm guessing?" Natalie asked.<br>"Hi..." Jules laughed weakly.  
>"Are you guys on a date?" Spike asked.<br>"Um...kinda." Jules said looking over at Sam, who, by the way, still had his arm around Jules.  
>"Yes. We are. Actually." Sam said pulling Jules closer.<br>"Sam!" Jules said in a quiet yell.  
>"No, it's ok. I want tell the Greg. Or anybody else. I promise." Spike assured them.<br>"Thanks Spike." Sam sighed in relief. He removed his arm from around Jules and placed it by his side.  
>"Yeah, we really appreciate it." Jules said. She reached over and grabbed Sam's hand. They all walked out together.<br>"So, my turn." Sam told a confused looking Spike. "Are you two on a date?" Sam asked with a smile. Spike smiled and looked at Natalie and grabbed her hand.  
>"Yeah." He answered sheepishly.<br>"Well, Congrats!" Jules said squeezing Sam's hand. He squeezed it back.  
>"You, too!" Spike said smiling and them. "And, sorry about the drink, guys."<br>"Thanks Spike. And it's ok, it was Sam's fault." Jules teased leaning on Sam.  
>"Whatever." Sam said putting his arm around Jules. They all laughed and walked out of the movie theater. <p>


End file.
